Never Knew I Loved You
by sK8Er BoI
Summary: Ryou gets a fever from the rain and Bakura takes care of him. Can Ryou change the cold hearted Bakura or will Bakura stay the same? Slash BakuraRyou. Please R and R.


Notes: This is my first Bakura/Ryou fan fiction so please do me a favor and try to correct me if any of the characters here don't act like themselves. I would greatly appreciate it. I've only watched Yu-Gi-Oh for about half a month so I really still don't know their characters act like. All flames and criticisms are welcomed! Please Read and Review. ^-^  
  
Disclaimers: I really wish Yu-Gi-Oh was mine but unfortunately it isn't. To make that short they don't belong to me.  
  
NEVER KNEW I LOVED YOU  
  
"You weak and careless fool! How could you do that?! You almost got yourself killed out there!" Bakura shouted at his lighter half.  
  
Ryou just looked at him but didn't answer. Tears were starting to form in his dark brown eyes. He started to mumble words which Bakura couldn't quite figure out.  
  
"What did you say?!" Bakura asked the trembling boy fiercely. Ryou was now backing away from Bakura; his tears were now falling slowly down unto his pale face.  
  
"I-I s-said I'm s-sorry Bakura." Ryou managed to choke out. A moment later Ryou was sobbing uncontrollably before his Yami. Bakura studied his lighter half first before placing a hand on his hikari's back.  
  
"Ryou, please tell me the truth. Why did you do that?" Bakura asked a little softly while carrying Ryou unto the couch. He placed a hand to touch Ryou's soft silky hair as he let Ryou cry on his lap. He waited patiently for him to answer.  
  
Ryou's sobbing stopped after a few minutes. He didn't dare look at his Yami but he answered him with his usual soft tone.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ryou didn't like the rain very much but then he was standing under it for about half an hour now. He didn't bring any jacket or umbrella with him before going to school. And he didn't have any money on him either so he had no choice but to walk home. Just then, he felt a sudden throbbing pain inside his head.  
  
"Oh no, did I stay out here that long?" he asked himself. He felt his knees go weak and held on to a nearby post for support. "Bakura is surely going to beat me up again if he ever found out about this."  
  
He smiled to himself thinking about his Yami. He had already accepted the fact that he really liked his darker half maybe even love him but he didn't tell him yet because he feared rejection from him. His thoughts were forgotten though when he felt that throbbing pain inside his head again.  
  
His vision was getting blurry and he was already getting dizzy. Before he knew it he was already beginning to black out. He saw a man shouting at him to get out of the way and heard a few people gasp before his consciousness failed him.  
  
END OF FLASH BACK  
  
"So, that's what happened." Bakura stated. Ryou nodded his head once and spoke again. "I'm sorry Bakura. You were right, I am careless and foolish."  
  
"No, you are not foolish nor careless." Bakura said. Ryou stared at him disbelievingly. His Yami, his cold hearted, ignorant, grumpy and violent Yami actually disagreed with him for blaming himself for the first time ever?  
  
Ryou smiled at him. "Thank you, Bakura."  
  
"Whatever." Bakura answered him with his usual I-don't care-about- you tone. "Just don't mention this to anyone not even that Pharaoh especially the Pharaoh."  
  
"Alright I won't." Ryou replied. He tried to stand up but found himself stumbling backwards instead right into Bakura who caught him before he fell.  
  
"Are you alright, Ryou?" Bakura asked. He still had that cold tone in his voice but it had a bit of worry in it. Ryou smiled widely and nodded.  
  
Bakura was not convinced by this though. "You're lying." He told Ryou firmly. Ryou sweat dropped and held his hands upright.  
  
"No, Bakura. Really, I'm fine. I just need a little rest that's all." Ryou answered innocently. Bakura frowned slightly at him and touched his hikari's forehead.  
  
"You're burning hot Ryou. And you still call this fine?" Bakura grinned at his defeat-looking hikari.  
  
"Well, maybe I do feel a little bit sick but a little rest would chase it all away." Ryou answered.  
  
"No Ryou, it will have to be more than just a little rest. You really need complete rest." Bakura said in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
Ryou sighed in defeat. His Yami can be so stubborn sometimes, a bit like himself. Bakura rose from the couch and gestured Ryou to follow him. Ryou stood up and again found himself heavy and dizzy. He held on to the nearest furniture he could find. Cold sweat was already forming around his fragile body.  
  
Bakura was surprised not to hear any footsteps from behind him and his curiosity made him turn around. He found Ryou holding on tight on a piece of lamp shade. "What are you-RYOU!!!" he shouted as he ran to aid the fallen boy.  
  
Ryou was about to hit the cold wooden floor when he felt two strong arms pull him. Bakura had been fast enough to prevent Ryou from hitting the floor head-first but the duo ended up rolling and landed with Bakura on top and Ryou on the bottom.  
  
"Idiot! Don't ever scare me like that ever again!" Bakura shouted but not too loud. Ryou didn't react to this because he was already blushing red.  
  
"Bakura." Ryou started.  
  
"What?" Bakura asked angrily.  
  
"Could you please get off me?" Ryou answered shyly.  
  
Bakura also blushed to crimson red when he saw their position. He got of Ryou immediately and turned his head to look at the ceiling.  
  
"Um, thank you." Ryou whispered.  
  
"Come on, Ryou. I think you need some rest and sleep now." Bakura said after a while. He got up and took Ryou's other arm. He carried him to his bed, afraid that Ryou was going to fall again and tucked him in.  
  
"Thank you, Bakura." Ryou said before he drifted of to sleep. Bakura sat by his side and studied his hikari's face.  
  
"You're really beautiful Ryou." Bakura said and for the first time ever smiled a true smile. He placed a small kiss on Ryou's cheek before turning to leaving the room.  
  
"I love you, Bakura." Ryou mumbled in his sleep. Bakura was a bit surprised when he said this but then smiled again.  
  
"I love you too, my sweet little hikari."  
  
END  
  
Notes: So was it really that bad? Come on, please tell me! Like I said flames and criticisms are all welcome. Please read and review! I promise to do a better one next time. Bye! ^.^ 


End file.
